Mythical Creatures Don't Jump Off Cliffs
by Kentastic72
Summary: A girl who jumps off of cliffs for fun HAS to be interesting, right? An OC story, with one girl discovering her own destiny among the best of the Bladers!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Beyblade Fic! Hope you like my OC! I also hope she isn't a Mary-Sue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I'm just borrowing it. And my OC is mine, but if her name is your name, I'm sorry!**_

* * *

><p>"I told you! She's over there!" Yu exclaimed. He had grabbed one of Tsubasa's arms and tugged him away from relaxing at the park. A bright, crisp day gave a lot of promise for a battle or two. So, the gang decided to spend it outside.<p>

"She who?" Masamune questioned, following suit. "Is she cute? Not that I care about that, or anything." He laughed.

Madoka groaned.

"Can't we just enjoy a day outdoors?" she mumbled under her breath.

She might have been upset, but Gingka sure wasn't. Sleeping in the sun may be a welcoming treat for Madoka, but on days like this, Gingka needed excitement. He hoped that this mystery girl wanted a bey battle.

"You guys! You're missing the point! A girl is jumping off of the cliffs!" shouted Yuu, his voice high-pitched from frustration.

"WHAT?" _That_ got everyone's attention.

Suddenly, they were all sprinting.

The park had a miniature canyon carved from a miniscule river. People hoped one day it would be a national treasure. Still, even if it was small for a canyon, it was big enough to be dangerous.

_Last time a girl was close to the edge of a cliff, she wound up being our rival,_ Madoka flinched.

But Yu had stopped.

"There," he pointed.

Far off, a girl, about 12-13, was standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Her eyes were closed, as her dark hair flailed in the wind. He caramel skin was soaking up the sun. Even from this distance, you could see a dark outline of… Could it be?

"SHE'S A BLADER!" Gingka cried, finally getting excited. He had noticed the outline of the launcher on her belt.

The girl's eyes snapped open, as she noticed the gang for the first time. Quickly, she fumbled with something on her neck, and took a running leap off of the overhang. But vaguely, as she went down, they heard her say something.

"Let it rip!" along with a sound that could only mean a bey was being launched.

Suddenly, she disappeared into a flash of white lights.

"Huh?" Masamune scratched his head. "Where did she go? People don't just disappear!"

Frantically turning their head to look around, they didn't see her. Until Tsubasa heard a noise that sounded like a sigh of relief, and he looked up.

"_Sigh._" The girl droned, floating 2 feet in the air above Tsubasa's head. "Looks like I've been found out."

The girl was standing in midair. The bey just spun, as if there was some sort of ground where the duo was. Up close, they could see she was wearing flowing, purple pants over black boots. Her bright pink T-shirt with a swirling pattern was covered by a grey vest that went down to her mid-thigh. Her wavy locks were being held down by a grayscale, camouflage headband that went over her forehead and around her head. Her blader's gloves had miniature rainbows on them. On her neck, there was just a sky-blue bey storage box on a chain. Her brown eyes were worried, if not a bit ferocious, and were framed by rectangular glasses.

"Who are you?" Masamune questioned.

"And how can you do _that_? It's so cool!" Yu's eyes widened.

"I'm no one important," the girl replied. "And this is a regular, run-of-the-mill bey. Whoa, would you look at the time?" she glanced at her wrist, where a watch _would_ go, if she actually had one. "I have to scram. Bye!"

"Wait!" Tsubasa called out. "We want answers."

"And I wanted a_ pony_ for my birthday. Later!" she said sarcastically over her shoulder, already turning to leave.

"How about you battle me? If I win, you tell us everything we want to know. If you win, you get off scot-free," Tsubasa stepped forward.

The girl pondered this for a moment.

She floated down to the ground, before landing with a thud.

"Well, alright then."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it…"

"RIP!"

"Alright, now, tell us. Who are you?" Tsubasa prodded the girl. She was going in shock.

"I… I…" she began, sitting on the nearest boulder.

"Yes?" called Masamune. They all leaned forward around the mysterious girl.

"I… I LOST."

"Ugh," they groaned. This was the tenth time she said it.

She sighed.

"Question #1?" she asked meekly.

She was flooded with questions.

"What's your name?"

"Who are you?"

"What type of bey is _that_?"

"Are you aware that jumping off of cliffs is dangerous?"

"Like, whoa! You jumped off of a cliff! How? Tell me!"

"Ok!" she screamed. Her eyes shifted back and forth.

"In order: Kayla Tessey. A blader, I guess. Celestial Alicorn. Yes, it is dangerous, so you shouldn't try it. Alicorn's fusion wheel is made for that kind of stuff."

The gang went silent. For a few seconds.

"Kayla Tessey? Where have I heard that name before?"

"You _guess_ you're a blader? Why would you have to _guess_ you're a blader?"

"Celestial Alicorn? There's no data on that."

"If it's dangerous, why do it?"

"The fusion wheel is made for it? How?"

Another sigh from the girl.

"I used to battle in competitions, but I don't anymore. Since I don't battle like I used to, I'm not much of a blader. There's no data on Alicorn because I keep it that way. I jump off of cliffs because it calms my nerves. The fusion wheel was has magnets in it that react to the natural metals in the ground and around us."

"So," Yu concluded, "you weren't battling with all of your strength. No wonder you lost!"

"Yu!" Madoka screeched, "That's incredibly rude!"

"But he's right!" Kayla wailed. Her shoulders slumped as she groaned.

"Ever since that move, that one special move…" Kayla was muttering to herself, slightly rocking from side to side. She was going in a trance.

"What _move_ is she talking about?" whispered Masamune to Gingka, rather loudly.

Kayla grimaced. She looked up suddenly, tilting her head to the side. She seemed to notice something in the distance.

"Look, I'm going to be leaving now. Maybe I'll see you at the All-City tournament tomorrow, but…" she frantically hopped up, scrambling for her launcher. She clicked open her necklace, her bey dropping into her hand, as she ran towards the nearest cliff.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of feet pounding on the gravel. Everyone turned to see a gang of five burly guys headed directly for them.

"Hey, losers!" the one in the front of the pack called out, "Don't let that squirt get away!"

Kayla paused, a short distance from the rocky drop-off. She winked at everyone's gaping faces.

Launching her bey, she jumped off.

"Whee!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Do you like her? Hate her? Want more? Want less? Tell me!<span>**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked Kayla! This one is a bit short, but it has an actual battle! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but Kayla is MINE.**_

* * *

><p>"Here we are, young bladers, at the All-City Tournament!" boomed Blader DJ. All across the stadium, hopefuls had gathered to be ranked number one. And <em>everyone<em> wanted that spot. _Everyone_.

Everyone, that is, except for Kayla.

"Ugh, Ryutaro, why did you sign me up?" she whined, flopping back in her chair to stare at the sky.

Just moments ago, their reunion was pleasant. She had screamed his name, and tackled him to the ground. But, as this was standard greeting, he was able to remain on his feet this time.

"Because, my dear, you haven't been blading for a while," he looked at his childhood friend. "I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah," she cut him off. "You're worried about me. You and the rest of the world. Why just the other day, some kids tried to stop me from cliff jumping. Can you believe it? I mean, first of all, I'm fully able to take care of myself-"

This is the part where Ryutaro has stopped listening. It's an acquired skill that comes with being friends with Kayla.

"And another thing, who do they think…" she stopped.

The sudden silence was enough for Ryutaro to snap his head up. Anything that could shut her up has to be important.

Kayla was staring past his head. Slowly, a smile spread on her face.

"What are you…?" Ryutaro turned his head and came face to face with Yu Tendo.

And Yu was ecstatic.

"Whoa, you're that girl from before! Man, Gingky had to destroy those five guys going after you-"

Ryutaro mouthed at Kayla, _Five guys?_

"Yep, that was me. Sorry about that," Kayla shrugged, holding back a giggle.

"And even though you lost your battle with Tsubasa-"

Ryutaro's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he mouthed, _You've been BLADING?_

"Don't remind me," Kayla huffed.

"I hope to battle you in the tournament!" Yu concluded with a smile.

"Yu!" Tsubasa called, "Your battle is about to start!"

"Oh, goody! I hope I get someone as awesome as you! It would be a nice warm-up!" and with that, Yu flounced off.

Ryutaro turned to look at Kayla. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, kids nowadays. Such wild imagination?" she cringed.

He had opened his mouth, but before he could demand an explanation, Blader DJ's voice shouted over everything.

"Welcome! The first round of the All-City Tournament will start soon! Bladers, get ready!" Blader DJ was high above, in his own little mobile stage. He looked as excited as all the bladers.

"Whoops, guess that's me!" she sang. "I gotta dash, babe!"

"Wait," Ryutaro grabbed her arm right as she turned to leave.

"The stars are lined up in your favor today," he said.

She touched the storage box on her neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she grinned.

They bumped fists.

"Are you ready, bladers?" Blader DJ asked.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it-"

"RIP!"

_Hmmm_, Kayla thought, sizing up the opponent in front of her. It was none other than the leader of the Burly Five, which she had named them in her head.

_A tough, attack after attack opponent, but you're putting too much force behind it. If I start dodging your attacks, you'll give yourself a stadium out, _she thought, mentally clicking her tongue.

"Hey, if you want to actually last in this battle for more than a minute, you should try to be a bit more strategic," she told him. Kayla was just trying to help, until she realized what she said.

"Sorry!" she said between fits of laughter, "I didn't mean to be rude!"

She couldn't stop laughing, and seeing the glare from Big Burly over there made her laugh harder.

Until the sight of her bey, Celestial Alicorn, flying past her ear stopped her cold.

"You tried to get rid of me…" she faltered.

The leader of the Burly Five just smirked.

"That'll teach you little runts not to mess with us!" he shouted.

Blader DJ was shocked.

"Has the first battle closed already?"

"Oh, no," Kayla said, her voice mischievous. Her bey spun faster, spinning to where it seemed… stationary. It glowed with a white aura that matched the glint in her eyes.

Her bey floated up to the middle of the stadium, bringing Kayla with it.

"Solar Flare Sunburst!"

The aura grew brighter, as a burst of light went straight for her opponent's bey. It knocked it high in to the air.

Madoka was busy tapping furiously at her keyboard.

"Madoka," Kenta started, "How can she attack a bey without moving her own?"

"It's all in the fusion wheel!" she explained, "Those magnets were able to push the other opponent while maintaining its own spin."

"YES!" cried Kayla, pumping her fist into the air, "A victory for the underdog!"

She started some sort of dance, flailing her arms and spinning in circles, until she noticed the crowd wasn't celebrating with her. They just stared with their mouths agape.

Kayla huffed, "I'm not _that_ bad of a dancer, you guys." She looked down, and noticed why they were all staring.

She was still floating on air.

_Well, if I'm up here,_ she thought.

"Hey, Ryutaro!" she sang, "I'm not old and rusty just yet!"

* * *

><p>"Well, how was I supposed to know that gangs of guys don't like fashion advice?" Kayla asked Ryutaro.<p>

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I made Ryutaro her friend for some random reason... <strong><em>What do you think? <em>**_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: You guys all seemed to like Ryutaro! And, this chapter is dedicated to RinnyEijito12 for supporting me! (Her OC is in here, too! :P)**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade=Not mine. Kayla=Mine. Rin=RinnyEijito12**_

* * *

><p>As the gang filled Kenta in on the mysterious floating girl, he had a lot of questions.<p>

"What's her name? Who is she? What type of bey was _that_? She jumps off cliffs? Is she aware that jumping off of cliffs is dangerous? She really jumped off? How? Tell me!" he wanted to know.

_Those questions sound strikingly familiar,_ thought Madoka.

"Aw, man! Did you see that?" Gingka was bouncing all around, excited about the match he had just seen.

"The competition is stiff this year! I hope I can battle her," Masamune said, polishing his bey.

_Yu was right, she wasn't battling with all her strength that day against me,_ Tsubasa was deep in thought. _Is this her true strength?_

Yu just licked his ice cream, running in his head the probability of going against Kayla.

Kayla, on the other side of the gigantic stadium, was having mixed feelings. She liked the feeling of battling again. It fit like a glove, giving much more freedom than jumping off cliffs. But, should she ever be pushed so far in a battle as to use _that move_... She preferred not to think about that.

"Ice cream to drown your sorrows?" Ryutaro knew his friend well.

Kayla immediately perked up. "Do you have any?"

"There's a stand over in section 3," he pointed. Ryutaro went back to his rituals, fanning incense and muttering words.

She jumped up, "You want anything?"

He didn't even look up, "Milky Way Swirl."

"Are you sure they'll even have a freaky flavor like that?" Milky Way Swirl was a combination of chocolate and chocolate chip cookie dough, with a mountain of chocolate syrup on top. She rolled her eyes when he didn't answer.

"Section 3, here I come!"

* * *

><p>"And ANOTHER THING, boys are just <em>so<em> irritating, you know?" Kayla's ability to strike up a conversation with anyone about anything was superb. So when the line was long at the ice cream stand, she talked to the girl behind her. Her name was Rin, and she fidgeted in line while Kayla just blabbed on and on.

Rin was twisting her dark brown hair, while staring at her black and white sneakers. She shifted her weight side to side, a little intimidated by the girl ahead.

Kayla didn't notice, of course.

"I mean, _I'm_ the one who needs ice cream, and now Ryutaro wants some Milky Way Swirl. Why do _I _have to get it? Oh, that makes me sound conceited, sorry, forget everything I just said-"

"Milky Way Swirl is my favorite." Rin said. It was one of the few things she had said in their entire exchange other than, "My name is Rin."

Kayla turned.

"You know what? You're pretty cool. If anything, you're a great listener. Unlike _some people_, for example-"Kayla rattled on.

Rin heard some kid crying out in the distance.

"Is that just me, or is there a kid yelling for help…" Rin turned to see Kayla already launching her bey. It immediately lifted her up into the air.

"You coming, Rin?" Kayla asked.

She didn't wait for a reply. Kayla was already racing towards the shouts.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's the Burly Five! Hey, guys, long time no see!" Kayla called. The five were circled around Yu, holding Flame Libra above his head.<p>

"Give it back, you meanies!" Yu kicked their legs.

The Burly Five just laughed, tossing around his bey, and taunting him.

"It's over here."

"Nope, I got it."

"You want it, little dude?"

"Come get it!"

Kayla was surrounded by a white aura, and then…

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked Burly Henchmen #1.

A flash of white light, and she was standing on his head.

"Don't you know the honorable way to fight, you big dummies?" Kayla prodded, a smirk appearing on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin was running towards Madoka as fast as she could. She got to her friend, and in one swift breath:<p>

"!"

(She said, "I was standing in line for ice cream and this girl with a camouflage bandana was really friendly and then she flew off to save Yu from these huge scary guys and I had to run all the way here to get you to help!")

Rin looked like she was going to pass out. Especially when everyone just stared at her blankly.

Luckily, Ryutaro, who was wondering why it was taking Kayla so long to get ice cream, had overheard the, "girl with a camouflage bandana was really friendly and then she flew off," part.

"Kayla?" he asked.

Rin nodded, happy to have _someone_ understand.

* * *

><p>The beys were all launching at Kayla. The Burly Five figured if she could bend the rules and defy gravity, they could bend the rules a little, too.<p>

By the time Ryutaro and Rin had gotten there with the gang trailing behind, Kayla was curled up in a tight ball, her white aura surrounding her like a shield. The Burly Five's beys were aimed not at Kayla's bey, but at Kayla _herself_.

_They're all coming at me at once! Once one of them is repelled back, another one comes at me. I hate to admit it, but this strategy is working, _she thought. Her force field of protection was getting smaller and smaller.

"Whoa," Masamune said, "this girl's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve."

_If only I could take them all out with one blow, but I can't do that and keep up the shield, _she thought, scared. Then, it occurred to her.

"Oh, no! No, no, NO! I am NOT using that move!" she cried.

"Just use it!" called Tsubasa, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"The whole WORLD could explode!" she exclaimed. By now, the Burly Five's beys were making contact with her skin, brushing past. One would have hit her eye had she not put up her arm to protect herself.

The Burly Five were guffawing like crazy.

"Sure, a little squirt like you could have a move that powerful!"

Kayla changed. She let go of the force field altogether. She straightened up, no longer in a ball. The aura went from white to purple. Her eyes glowed, as a winged unicorn flew high into the sky from her bey.

"Oh, Celestial Alicorn, how nice of you to join me," she said calmly.

The Alicorn nuzzled Kayla's head.

Ryutaro stared, already knowing what was coming next.

"Supernova Black Hole Blitz," she said.

And with that, the Alicorn burst into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Didja like Rin? Didja like the Blitz? How do you feel about the Burly Five? Tell me!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Alright, another OC coming your way! This one is Lolgirl32's!**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine, but Kayla is. Other OCs belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>It was black. Pitch black. Kayla opened her eyes, and saw Celestial Alicorn guiding the way. She was floating, which was normal for her, but there wasn't a ground anywhere near her feet. She wasn't sure which way was up or down. She could turn in circles, but it was as if she were swimming in the deepest water. But there was no surface to return to. And there seemed to be no end in any direction.<p>

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to destroy the Earth," she said, but no one replied. "Maybe blowing up the world was too big of a reaction to a couple of playground bullies, "she said, summersaulting around.

"Psh, you're telling me."

"What?" cried Kayla. "Who said that? Am I hearing things?" She looked around, but the only other thing she saw was Alicorn. "Alicorn, was that _you_?"

"Of course not! It was me!"

Kayla was confused. "Me who?"

"It's me. Masamune," Masamune slapped his forehead.

She waddled over. It was, in fact, Masamune. One of the boys she met on that cliff-face the other day.

"Masamune!" she tackled him. The duo were sent spiraling into Yu, who was happily reunited with Libra.

"Hey!" Yu exclaimed, "Watch where you're going, Mr. Buttinski!"

"If you two are here, then…" Kayla turned to see Tsubasa, Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, and Rin, all flailing about. They just weren't used to zero gravity like Kayla.

Of course, Ryutaro was the only one who remained calm. He sat, cross-legged, with his eyes closed, and was mumbling something about good luck.

The Burly Five were nowhere to be found.

"Where are we?" Madoka said, clinging to Kenta and Rin. "Gingka, stop playing around!" she yelled at the red-head, who was fully taking advantage of the loss of gravity by doing tricks and flips. Tsubasa noticed Ryutaro, and sat next to him.

Kayla had an idea.

"Everyone, follow their lead!" she pointed to Tsubasa and Ryutaro.

"Why?" questioned Masamune.

"So the Tooth Fairy can rescue us, knucklehead," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh_, ha ha_." Masamune laughed sarcastically. But he sat down anyway. Everyone else followed suit.

"Alright, Alicorn?" Kayla asked. The winged unicorn came over.

"_Reverse_ Supernova Black Hole Blitz!"

* * *

><p>"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"<p>

Everyone was sitting down in a patch of grass back on Earth. They were a few yards from the stadium. The world did not blow up, as Kayla had thought. Therefore, she ran around in a circle, doing a victory dance.

"What happened?" asked Kenta, rubbing his head.

Kayla stopped. "Well, it's actually pretty simple. You see-"

She fainted.

Everyone stared, until Ryutaro explained.

"The magnets in Alicorn's fusion wheel require a lot of effort to do the Reverse Supernova Black Hole Blitz. She'll wake up in a minute, she's just sleeping."

For emphasis, Kayla mumbled, "No, five more minutes, I'll be awake for school eventually…"

"May-maybe we should go b-back?" suggested Rin.

They all nodded. Except for Kayla, who snored.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone? Kayla Tessey, your battle is starting." Blader DJ announced.<p>

"Yes, Kayla, I've been waiting for a while!" said the person on the other side of the dish. She crossed her arms, and tapped her black boots impatiently. She had slightly tan skin, and her green eyes surveyed the crowd while her electric blue, long hair swished around like a cape. With her green hoody, black jeans, and a black necklace, she meant business.

Ryutaro stepped up to her.

"I'm here," he said.

"No offense, dude," the girl replied, "but Kayla is kind of a _girl's name_. A _girly_ girl's name, at that. But, whatever. My name is Kona, this is Rock Cassiopeia, and I'm going to-"

"Save the spiel for later," he interrupted, "Kayla can't be here because of… an accident."

"WHAT?" Blader DJ freaked out. "Well, if she doesn't have a fill in, she's disqualified."

Madoka turned to Rin.

"You can be her fill in, Rin! You're a great blader!" she urged Rin to go.

"But, I'm not really sure…" Rin whispered.

"You have to! Do it for Kayla!" Madoka pleaded.

Rin turned to look at Ryutaro. The two locked eyes, and immediately Rin decided she would.

"I-I guess I'll do it." she hesitated.

Blader DJ looked around, "Who's going to fill in for Kayla Tessey?"

"Me," Rin whispered, "I'll go…"

"One last call for a substitute for-," Blader DJ called.

"I'LL BE HER SUBSTITUTE!" Rin stood up and yelled. The entire stadium turned and looked at her. Rin slammed her hand over her mouth, as she cringed at what she said.

"FINALLY!" said Kona, "I need to stretch my beyblade muscles!"

* * *

><p>"3!"<p>

"2."

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

><p>Kayla woke up on a couch in one of the blader's "Before Battle" rooms. She turned over, and saw a note from Ryutaro saying he had gone to his match, but would be back soon.<p>

"Ugh, Ryutaro!" she screamed. She sat up and stretched.

"At least we have each other, Alicorn," she said, her hand rising to her throat. Throat? She looked, and saw her bare neck. Where was her necklace? It wasn't worth anything, it was just a bey storage box on a chain. Her heart stopped.

Where was Alicorn?

* * *

><p>Rin and Kona were both in the heat of battle. Kona was pumped up, and even Rin, who was normally a quiet girl, was getting worked up.<p>

"This is it, folks!" Blader DJ announced. "A clash of warriors! Two special moves are released at once, both going head on! This is the move that decides it!"

"Magical Stage!" cried Kona.

"Shadow Rift!" said Rin.

Kayla rushed in.

"Hey, stop battling for a second!"

Both girls stopped their beys mid attack.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Kayla Tessey!" Kona said. "You're a bit too late, but did you enjoy your nap?"

"Oh, _gee_, hmm, you see I _would have_, save for the fact that _Blader DJ_ is an _imposter_ and _stole my bey_!" she screamed.

The Burly Five popped up from the little stage area that Blader DJ controls. They were all laughing, while "Blader DJ" swung Kayla's necklace from his fingers.

"Sorry, kid!" said the fake Blader DJ, "We've got orders from the Big Boss!"

Kayla narrowed her eyes. "And who might that be?"

But the Burly Five had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? This doesn't seem rushed, does it? <strong>_

**_Anyway, I wanna ask for some evil male OCs to fill in as the Burly Five. I'm only taking the first 5, one from each person, yadda yadda yadda, Pm me!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Yet another OC! This time it is fan person's! I hope I wrote her correctly! So, after all the craziness, here is a fun/slightly random chapter! So sorry for late update!**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine, Kayla is, assorted OCs belong to their owners, respectively.**_

* * *

><p>"Alicorn!" Kayla sobbed. She leaned on Ryutaro, as he rolled his eyes. He knew just how much of a drama queen she could be.<p>

The All-City tournament was canceled, as they couldn't find the _real_ Blader DJ. They weren't allowed to go after the Burly Five. Gingka's father assured them he had a team on the case. Kayla bawled at this, so he offered to take her for an ice cream cone out in the city.

That still didn't stop her whining, though.

"Why me? Alicorn and I were so close!" she cried.

"Did you have your bey stolen, or did your boyfriend break up with you?" he sighed.

She suddenly stopped crying.

"Whoa," she said, awestruck.

"Did you really find _that_ interesting?" he asked.

"No, your joke was terrible. I'm looking at that. Is someone running you out of business?" she pointed.

There was a booth, with velvet curtains and orange lights. On the outside, there was a sign that showed a crystal ball.

"Ha, _amateur_. I saw this coming. I knew someone was going to try and-"he turned to Kayla, but she was already running past the curtains.

"Hello, Kayla!" bellowed the mysterious fortune teller. She was normal enough. She was around their age. Blond hair, blue eyes. A red shirt with white spots, blue and purple striped pants. Save for the giant, 2 foot tall turban on her head that kept slipping down over her eyes to where she had to hold it up, she looked normal enough.

"I am the Great Casey!" she shouted, as Ryutaro walked in. "Sit, sit! Don't be shy!" Casey pointed to two cushions on the floor. They did as they were told.

"You seem to be sad right now," she said.

Kayla sniffed, "How did you know?"

Ryutaro rolled his eyes.

"Now, if you would hand over your bey, please," she stuck out her hand.

Ryutaro sighed. He passed Thermal Pisces over to the eccentric fortune-teller.

Casey put the bey up to her ear, and sat quietly. She nodded occasionally, saying, "Uh huh, oh, I get it, mm-hmm."

Kayla mouthed to Ryutaro, _Explanation, please?_

Ryutaro turned and mouthed back, _Bey Whisperer._

"Your bey has such interesting stories to tell!" Casey exclaimed. "Here's the first:"

"Once upon a time, there was a King who was very short. He only had robes of the finest silk, so as not to upset his milky skin. His green eyes contrasted with his orange hair. He ruled over Libraland. He was very young; his age suggested he was a _prince_ rather than king. His name was King Yu and he had a love for sweets.

"His most trusted advisor was a human with the wings of an eagle, Sir Tsubasa. He warned the King not to eat too many sweets, but the King wouldn't listen.

"One day, King Kyouya of neighboring Lionland had requested a duel. The winner would receive the finest piece of chocolate in the entire world, as being provided by his friend, Princess Kona.

"But King Yu couldn't compete! Why? Because he had a stomach ache!

"'I told you not to eat all those sweets,' mocked Sir Tsubasa. He immediately phoned Dr. Rin.

"'Well, uhm, I have an idea,' she said.

"Later, a young boy, around the King's age, came by. He looked strikingly similar to King Yu, except his eyes were orange and his hair was green.

"'Hi!' he said, 'I'm Kenta!'"

But Casey's story was interrupted by a young man entering the booth. His red bandana may have been torn and his face may have been scruffy, but there was no denying who it was.

"Pet squirrel!" squealed Casey, jumping up to hug the man.

"For the last time, I'm not your pet squirrel, kid!" Blader DJ sighed.

"Proves how much you guys are doing!" Kayla shouted angrily. She had stomped over to Ryo Hagane's office, dragging Blader DJ along.

"He's back!" chimed Ryo, oblivious to the child's anger. He opened up his arms in a welcoming fashion. He sat at his desk, a smile on his face.

Casey popped up from behind Kayla.

"You're not going to take my squirrel away from me, are you?" she asked. But Ryo didn't notice.

"Thank you," he said, "for finding him. But don't think that the WBBA has been searching in vain. Say hello to the imposter!" Ryo spun his chair around, and a teenager stepped from behind.

He had a black, short-sleeved shirt that clung to his body with brown pants. His deep purple hoodie had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The hood was up, covering his reddish-brown hair. With his tan skin and caramel eyes, he looked extraordinarily similar to Blader DJ.

"Well," he said, sticking out his hand, "My name's Matt, and…"

"Save the hoopla for someone else!" Kayla interrupted, her voice dripping with anger.

"His name is Syron Viennor, if that helps!" Casey called out merrily.

The boy blanched, "How did you…"

"Stone Thief told me!" she stuck out her tongue.

Syron's arm snaked its way to his bey storage box.

Ryutaro walked in. He was out of breath.

"Casey, there you are! "He gasped. "You can't go chasing after people like that! Rin was really freaked out."

Ryo stood up. "Alright, _you_ two have some business to attend to," he pointed to Syron and Kayla, "So I'll just usher _these_ two out." He led Casey and Ryutaro towards the door.

Soon it was just Kayla and Syron. Syron was smirking.

"Now, let's try and be civilized beings," he began.

"Give me my bey!" she shouted, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh," he feigned surprise, "You mean this bey?" He held up her necklace.

A warm feeling surged through Kayla; Alicorn was ok!

She grabbed for it, but Syron raised it just above her reach. Kayla jumped again, but he raised it up above her head.

"I can do this all day, shorty! But since I'm such a nice person, here!" he dropped the necklace into her hand.

Kayla eagerly clicked it open.

But her bey wasn't there.

She glared at Syron, who was heading towards the doors.

"Sorry, kid, but I've got orders from the Big Boss. You are to go to the old warehouse by the park at noon tomorrow. Consider your bey a bargaining chip. Don't bring anyone." he smiled, showing all his pearly whites. "We would be delighted to have you over."

Kayla's eyes widened. This had bad news written all over. She was stunned into silence.

Syron held open the door.

"After you," he said with a bow. "Ladies first."

Kayla kicked his shin and stormed off.

_What a feisty girl_, he thought. _Phase 1, complete._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whaddaya think? Like the story? Tell me about it!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that like it! I appreciate your support!**_

_**Disclaimer: Syron is RinnyEijito12's character! I borrowed him. :P But Kayla is mine and all the OC's belong to their owners. Yeah, you know the drill.**_

* * *

><p>"Shall we begin?" asked Syron, his grin wide as he looked at Kayla.<p>

It was noon. She was by the park. In front of a huge, abandoned, and rumored to be haunted, warehouse, anyone could be having second thoughts. Especially when you have someone like Syron to escort you.

He stuck out his elbow, suggesting they link arms. Kayla rolled her eyes. _Does he really think he's escorting me to meet his boss? _She shrugged. _They already have Alicorn. What else can go wrong?_

Kayla grabbed his elbow as he tugged her through the doors, his laugh echoing off of the walls.

As they stepped through an unstable-looking elevator with fading yellow wallpaper, she remembered her friends telling her tips to remember:

* * *

><p>"<em>I-I want you to stay safe, ok?" Rin whispered.<em>

"_Alicorn misses you!" screamed Casey._

"_Go for it!" Gingka encouraged._

"_Follow your heart," Tsubasa told her._

"_You owe me a battle, so get your bey already!" huffed Kona._

"_You get 'em, Kayla!" cheered Yu._

"_Yeah, it's going to be ok!" agreed Kenta._

"_This is going to rock!" shouted Masamune._

"_Alicorn will be back in no time," reassured Madoka._

_And finally, after a tight hug…_

"_Be careful," Ryutaro said._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Syron said suddenly, bringing her back from her daydream.<p>

"What?" snapped Kayla. The elevator ride was surprisingly long, and it rattled on the way up.

Syron grinned, "Is that blue-haired guy your boyfriend, or what?"

Her eyelids widened, as her cheeks reddened.

"No! Just give me my bey, and get out of my life!" she screamed.

"Get out of your life?" he repeated. The elevator stopped abruptly, and the lights went out.

"Well, ok then." Syron said. The lights were back on, but Kayla was alone.

"S-Syron?" she called out.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it's just you and I in this little box," a deep voice, smooth as syrup, rang out from out of nowhere.

Kayla jerked her head up, "Are you talking to me?"

"Oh, you're so naïve. Come, come, go through the doors, like a good little girl." The elevator doors slid open with a jangle.

"I'm not a mouse. You're not sending me through a maze towards some cheese, are you?" she sniped.

"What if I said the 'cheese' was your bey?" the voice said.

"Oh, alright," Kayla stepped out. Instantly, the elevator doors closed.

Kayla turned to see a long hallway, filled with portraits. The first had lights that flashed on to show a picture of Alicorn, her wings spread out high as she flew over the Earth. It was beautiful, except the Earth was being eaten by a black hole.

"Whoa," Kayla said, stunned.

"See? Your bey has the power to destroy the world. And it already has, I presume?" inquired the voice.

"It was an accident, and the world is fine now," Kayla mumbled, her eyes fumbling to look anywhere except the picture. She walked on. The first painting's lights went out, as a second one had started glowing. This one was the same as the first, except the Earth was _not_ being engulfed by a black hole.

"This is what we can do for you," the voice said, "We can help you control the power that you take for granted."

The lights focused now on the third painting. This one was off Ryutaro and her all her new friends, smiling and joking around.

"Your friends mean well, but can they actually help you?" the voice asked, full of sympathy.

"You sure do your homework," Kayla remarked. She walked down the hallway to see… What is that?

"A _rollercoaster_ ride? Seriously?" Kayla gasped. Indeed, there was a yellow cart, with the customary safety bar, on a metal track.

"I know, right? I told Big Boss Man to just to leave it as a maze, but why would he listen to me?" the voice said, now in an irritatingly familiar way.

"Syron?" Kayla called out.

"Hey, are you happy to hear my voice?" She could just imagine the smirk on his face. There was a scuffling sound, before the _real_ voice came on.

"That will be enough, Mr. Viennor," the voice said.

Kayla climbed into the car.

"Will my bey be at the end of this track?" she asked.

The safety bar lowered onto her lap.

"Of course, my dear," Syron said.

Kayla jumped, and turned to see him sitting right next to her. "Oh, it's you. Great," she sighed, the sarcasm obvious. The car lurched forward, driving off into a dark tunnel at a quick pace.

"Ok, look, we need you for our team, The Rivals," he explained as the car roared down the track.

"The Rivals?" she asked, arching her eyebrows, "Who are you the rivals of?"

He turned to her, "Everyone who ever doubted us."

The car screeched to a stop in front of a huge stadium, made of blue crystal. A pedestal was in the center, holding Celestial Alicorn on a velvet cushion.

"Alicorn!" she screamed, frantically pushing at the silver bar. As it rose, she jumped out.

But she ended up floating away rather than landing on the ground.

"Whoa! What's going on?" she asked, summersaulting through over the stadium.

"Well," Syron shouted, floating as well, "It's been doing that the entire time we had it. It won't stop!"

"Ha!" she exclaimed, as she plucked her bey from the pedestal. Kayla placed it on her launcher, as a white glow surrounded her.

Syron noticed. "Oh, no, you can't leave now! We need strong bladers like you! We can make a statement if we have you on our team! Hasn't anyone ever told you that you couldn't do what your heart desired?"

Kayla paused. She shook her head.

The voice came on.

"Oh, I do hope you'll consider staying with us," it said.

Kayla was growing furious, "You stole my bey!"

"Well, how else could we get you to come? Your dad told us that you wouldn't have listened if we just asked you to join," Syron spun to face her, still hovering in the air.

"Oh, Dad," Kayla sighed, "He always wanted me to join the family business."

And with that, she flashed out, a trail of bright lights twinkling behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like my use of cliches? Tell me!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Whoa, it's hard to come up with OCs. Anyway, here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Such a tragedy!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was doing absolutely nothing. There was nothing <em>to<em> do. The All-City Tournament was being rescheduled-

"_What?" Kona groaned. "I never got to battle that chick! No fair!"_

And it would be a battle for teams of four-

_Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, and Masamune all glanced at each other, before Kenta pointed out, "That's no fair, you guys! You've already been a team!"_

Rather than a free for all.

_Rin sighed in relief._

But Kayla was nowhere to be found.

So, they waited around, formed teams and did absolutely nothing. Gingka and Kenta were battling, Tsubasa was feeding his eagle, and Yu and Masamune were searching for food, while Rin and Madoka were chatting. Casey was staring through the window, her eyes wide as she sat in silence. Ryutaro was pacing back and forth, wondering if he should go after Kayla.

"Awww, I lost," Kenta sighed.

"Shh," Casey whispered.

"Don't worry, Kenta! You're getting really good!" Gingka yelled boisterously.

"SHHH!" Casey yelled through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes and sat peacefully.

Ryutaro stopped his pacing, "Did you hear something, Casey?"

"SHE'S BACK!" Casey jumped up and ran out of the club room, grinning and screaming whoops of celebration.

Everyone perked up. They followed her out quickly.

"KAYLA!" Casey yelled, running towards her friend. Kayla was a bit shaken up, and she looked tired. The smile on her face was waning, but there was a smile nonetheless. Most importantly, they saw she was wearing her necklace, this time with Celestial Alicorn inside.

"Casey!" Kayla called out. She anticipated Casey's next move. Kayla opened her arms right when Casey tackled her in a huge bear hug.

* * *

><p>Kayla had finished telling the story of what happened in the warehouse. Everyone sat around, as she explained the voice, pictures, and rollercoaster.<p>

"The Rivals, huh?" Gingka asked.

"Do you think they'll take part in the tournament?" Yu questioned.

"I… I don't know," Kayla said, her spirits sinking. She fingered her necklace.

"Well," Madoka said, "We should prepare as if they are."

"Those guys sound like real jerks!" Masamune sniped. Kona nodded in agreement.

"Except," Kayla hesitated, "Syron seemed so… I don't know… Sincere?"

Kona smirked, "Are you sure it wasn't his _big brown eyes_ that seemed sincere?"

Automatically, Kayla corrected her, "They're more of a caramel color."

Kona arched her eyebrows at her, "Mm-hmm."

Her eyes grew bigger as Kayla realized what she had said. "No, it's not like that-"

Tsubasa interrupted, "Did that voice mention your dad at the end?"

"Yeah," Kayla shrugged.

"What's that all about?" Masamune asked.

Kayla scratched her head. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"Once, when I was little, my dad, my mom, and I were walking in the park. Mom found this black, blocky briefcase floating in the river while we crossed a bridge. Mom insisted we go after it. A couple of complicated pulley systems made of tree branches later, we opened it at home. The next part is kind of blurry. This white aura surrounded me and gave me my Alicorn. A dark aura surrounded my dad, and then he turned evil. A green aura surrounded my mom, and I haven't seen her since.<p>

"Now Dad's all, 'I'm going to take over the world!' Mostly, he's just planting agencies all over the world. I've managed to disable all the viruses and stuff, but now he's onto BEYBLADE!"

* * *

><p>"So, that's that," she concluded, slightly rocking back and forth.<p>

"You shouldn't worry, Kayla," Yu said, smiling.

"We can take care of it," Madoka assured her. "We just need to rest up for the tournament tomorrow." Rin nodded in agreement. This immediately sent everyone into a buzz of excitement. Ryutaro glanced at Kayla, _Is everything alright?_ She smiled, _Yeah._

* * *

><p>"Hello, bladers, I'm back and so is the All-City Tournament! This time around, we are including teams of four to jazz things up!" Blader DJ announced. "Let's eat our bladers!"<p>

"Is it just me, or is Blader DJ getting crazier every time I come back?" a mysterious person said with a smirk.

"Whoops, sorry! Let's _meet_ our bladers! We aren't cannibals!" Blader DJ chuckled apprehensively.

It took everyone a moment to register that the mysterious person was, in fact, Kyouya Tategami. He crossed his arms as he looked over everyone. Standing behind him was Nile, Benkei, and Demure, while Kona had her arm wrapped over his shoulders.

"Kyouya!" Gingka cried, "Long time, no see!"

Kyouya scoffed, but fist bumped him anyway. Kona's grin was as wide as a mile, as she tousled Kyouya's hair.

"Alright, first we have Team Roaring Winds consisting of Kyouya, Kona, and Nile with sub member Benkei! They're against… Oh, here's a new one, Team Rivals! Syron, Takeo, uh… A blader who isn't here, but will blade anyway and is known as The Voice, and… they're using blueberry pie for a substitute?" Blader DJ announced, confused. The said teams stepped up to the stadium.

"What kind of mockery is this?" Benkei shouted, his face turning red with anger.

"Why don't you chill, our sub member's here now," Syron said, pointing towards a guy walking up the steps.

Altogther, Team Rivals looked tough. Takeo was a bit shorter than Syron, his black shirt and jeans ripped and frayed. His dark, shaggy, long hair fell over his emerald green eyes. The guy walking up the steps had fair skin, sunglasses, and a smile plastered on his face. Long, orange hair went down his back. He wore blue, baggy shorts, a white undershirt, and an orange plaid shirt, un-buttoned and un-tucked, over it. His sandals flopped with each step, as his teammates glared at him.

"What? Why the sad faces, guys?" he drawled. "Jed's here! Everything is cool!"

Syron crossed his arms and stared at him, "You're late."

"We had to replace you with a blueberry pie!" Takeo put in.

The Voice came out from nowhere, frightening everyone in the stands, "You should be ashamed."

"Aww, man!" Jed said. "I don't even like blueberries." He kicked at the ground.

"Excuse me!" Kona yelled, "We came here to battle, so if you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course! And since you're so cute, I'll go easy on you!" Takeo laughed.

Kona growled.

"Alright, first match, Takeo and Kona! Bladers, at the ready!" Blader DJ announced.

"3," the crowd cheered.

"You know, you're kind of adorable when you're angry," Takeo noted.

"2," the crowd rambled.

"You know, you're kind of stupid," Kona sniped.

"1!" the crowd yelled.

"Let it RIP!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you like Team Rivals? Got a suggestion for a team name? Review!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Sorry about this late-ish update! I was kind of busy, plus Writer's Block never helps. So, here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the OC's belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>Both bladers were fighting hard. But for each move Kona made, Takeo could just copy it. Her bey, Rock Cassiopeia, would move left, and then his bey, Storm Libra, moved left. Cassiopeia ducked around, Libra ducked around. The beys were moving in such synchronized movements, it made it so much more difficult to understand that the bladers were exhibiting such different behaviors. Kona grit her teeth, her mind in intense concentration as she witnessed her bey virtually trapped. But Takeo was smiling, lucid, and ecstatic at what he saw.<p>

"Hey, you're pretty good," he commented, as their beys collided.

"Thanks," Kona muttered, her mind focused on how to get out of this trap.

"It's a shame such a pretty girl has to face facts: I'm better!" Takeo shouted, his bey suddenly picking up speed and delivering attack after attack.

"Takeo was always wicked awesome at reading an opponent's moves before they made them," Jed said, his eyes following the beys.

* * *

><p><em>^Flashback^<em>

"As part of your training," the Boss said, "you shall play chess."

"Chess?" Takeo groaned. "Chess? Is that all I'm good for? Chess?"

"You will do it, or your time here will be terminated," the Boss said, his expressionless face masked by the shadows. Takeo just joined the HQ, and had already passed the other qualifications to go on into the top four. There was only one spot left, and Takeo wanted it badly. He had one more test to go, the last test. It was tailored specifically to the test taker alone. It was rumored to be brutal. Many had tried it, but only three passed.

"My personal test is chess?" Takeo asked, wondering how that could help him in Beyblade.

"You need thirty straight wins. One loss and you must start over. After that, you will take on our top chess player. You lose to him, and you start the entire system over again. You've got six months, or you fail. If you fail, you will be sent away from our training facility forever. Any questions?" the Boss asked.

While Takeo had a million questions to ask, like _why he signed up for this_, he only asked one, "Why does a Beyblade corporation have a chess champion?"

The Boss grinned, "I like to have people in everything. You have six months, starting…" He looked down at his watch. "Now."

_^Flash forward^_

* * *

><p>The Voice came back on, "All that practice with chess made him able to anticipate a move three, or even four moves ahead. He can monitor everything and convert it into Beyblade tactics."<p>

Jed grinned, "That's how he came to beat _you_, isn't it, Voice?"

The Voice seemed to scoff, "I didn't like chess, anyway."

Jed laughed.

"Guys, pay attention!" snapped Syron.

"Hey, if I win, can I take you out somewhere nice?" Takeo asked. His bey pushed against Rock Cassiopeia, close to the edge of stadium. "Maybe a walk in the park, or something?" he grinned.

"Buzz off!" Kona yelled.

"I'm sorry, cutie, but I've got to do this," Takeo turned to his team. Jed gave him thumbs-up and a huge grin. Syron nodded.

"Deserts Blow!" he exclaimed. Rock Cassiopeia didn't stand a chance, in the blink of an eye it was knocked out of the stadium, as if carried by a heavy wind.

Kona caught her bey as it flew. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Takeo. Her pale green eyes met with his emerald eyes, and immediately Takeo's smirk wiped off his face.

Jed caught sight of Takeo. "What's wrong, man?" he asked.

"She… She…" he began, stuttering on his words. His eyes were close to tears. "She's not going to like me, is she?"

Jed put his hand on Takeo's back and patted him. "That's harsh, dude."

Takeo sighed in defeat.

Kona was frozen to the spot, her icy glare slowly melting into a sad stare. Nile noticed. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he said, "you tried your best. I can win this for us." Nile glanced over to the other side of the stadium, but saw that none of the opposing team had gotten up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, irritated.

The Voice came on, "Shall I put on a show, Syron?"

Syron smirked, leaning back on the bench with his hands behind his head, "Go for it, Voice."

Instantly, the lights in the entire arena flickered. The spectators were gasping and inched closer to the stadium in their seats.

"Whoa!" Blader DJ said, flailing in the dark, "This is crazy!" He turned to look at Nile. Nile was unfazed, his cool front ever blazing. As Blader DJ turned to look at Team Rivals, a bey whizzed past his head out of nowhere, making a beeline for the stadium. But instead of the crash of the bey to the ground, everyone heard the sound of metal against metal.

"Ha," scoffed Nile. For his bey had already been in position, launched when nobody was looking.

"Hey, you guys! You didn't launch your beys properly!" Blader DJ protested. "That's an automatic disqualification- whoa!" Blader DJ's platform lurched around crazily.

"You bore me," said the Voice, his tone as cool as ever. "I have control over your system, here. Please let us gentlemen continue." The beys clashed. Nile pulled his arm up around his face, bracing himself for the shower of sparks which came from the two beys. But the Voice's bey, Cyber Pisces, was too powerful. It moved with the efficiency of a machine, never using more power than necessary to deliver attacks.

Where ever the Voice was, _whoever_ the voice was, he was sure to be smirking.

Takeo looked over at the battle, and yawned. "This is boring, you guys! Can we please leave?"

Just then, Vulcan Horuseus pushed Cyber Pisces into the air, soaring high above everyone's head.

"Ha!" exclaimed Nile. His usual level-headed self was strangely shook up by his body-less opponent. But he had won nonetheless.

"Is this it, folks? Will the blader who is here only in sound and spirit get a stadium out?" cried Blader DJ.

"Oh, guys, let _me_ start the counting this time!" Takeo pleaded, as the Voice's bey flew higher into the air.

"Why, of course," the Voice replied. Cyber Pisces had begun its descent, falling and gaining speed every second.

"3!" called Takeo, his eyes wide with glee. The bey was falling straight towards Nile. But it wasn't just falling. It was _charging _towards Nile.

"2, man!" cried Jed, grinning as wide as he could. Cyber Pisces was heading straight for the ground, closer and closer to impact.

"1," Syron said. The bey was inches from the ground, going as fast as it could.

"Stadium out!" Blader DJ announced, "The Voice wins!"

For it was not Cyber Pisces that hit the ground. In actuality, it was spinning in the middle of the stadium, right where Vulcan Horuseus had stood. It was Horuseus who had hit the ground hard. At the last moment, the two beys switched places, making Pisces the victor.

"Reverse Curse," the Voice said smoothly.

"Well played," Nile admitted.

"Thank you," the Voice said.

"With two wins, Team Rivals advances to the next round!" Blader DJ announced. The crowd cheered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do I write battles correctly? I hope I did it justice. Tell me if you liked it!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Finally done cracking this one out! Whoo!**_

_**Disclaimer: If it's yours, it's yours. You know who I'm talking to.**_

* * *

><p>Team Rival walked along, the chants of the crowd ringing in their ears. Except, the crowd was cheering for the <em>other<em> team.

"Well, second place isn't that bad, right?" Jed said, kicking a pebble as he walked.

"Aww, man!" Takeo groaned, "The Boss is going to be so mad!"

"We did better than the other tournaments, though!" Jed said hopefully. "He's bound to be happy!"

Takeo's cell phone buzzed, so he pulled it out of his pocket.

"He'll neither be happy nor upset," The Voice spoke through Takeo's phone.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" Takeo's shoulders slumped. "We lost."

Syron remained quiet.

They walked up to the warehouse, hesitant on entering.

Jed smiled, "Well, here goes everything!" He pushed open the door.

Inside, every single blader that worked for Team Rivals had gathered, staring at the three of them (And metaphorically staring at The Voice).

"Well, howdy-do, fellas?" Jed joked. Usually this sent everyone back to their training, but not today. They all still stared.

Takeo mentally smacked his forehead.

"Well, well, well, _fellas_. Looks like you could've used me," chuckled a voice.

They turned to Takeo's cell phone.

"Hey, it wasn't me," said The Voice.

"Up here!" They looked up and saw a boy with spiky brown hair. His clothes were outrageous, red pants and a sky blue half jacket over a black shirt, with a smirk on his face to show he meant business.

"Why, hello, Zackary," Syron replied casually, "Haven't seen you around in a while."

The boy scowled, "Zack, not Zackary."

Takeo leaned next to Jed to ask," Who's Zack?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jed raised his eyebrows. "He was another candidate for the last spot in the top four. You finished your task before him, and that's why _you're here_ and _he's there_!" He poked Takeo for emphasis.

"Oh, you know, building my bey from scratch wasn't hard at all!" Zack said sarcastically. "Trying to get the perfect grace of an eagle, the untamable ferociousness of a dragon, and the beauty of a fire all in one stone carving took a lot more skill than some silly old board game!" He held up his bey, "Flame Dreagle and I could've fought better than you guys did!"

"Cut to the chase, Zack," Syron said. "Where's the Boss?"

"In his office, waiting to see you guys," Zack said. "Good luck."

Takeo gulped, "You knock on the door."

"No, you," Jed whispered.

"He likes you more," argued Takeo.

"But I don't want to knock, dude," Jed replied.

"Stop being a baby and knock on the door."

"I've knocked the last three times."

"So knock again!"

"It's your turn!"

Syron sighed. So did The Voice. Nobody wanted to knock on the Boss's door to tell him bad news.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed the Voice.

Nobody laughed.

Especially not when the door creaked open on its own.

The room was dimly lit, the blinds in the windows closed only to let in a little light. Pieces of dust swirled around, visible. The big oak desk faced them menacingly. They all simultaneously gulped, then sighed in relief. The Boss's big, black leather chair was turned the other way, opposite of them. They were safe, for a few seconds.

Syron stood up a bit straighter, noticing a faint sound. It was the sound of metal spinning on a wood surface. It sounded like a bey.

"I didn't realize it was 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day,'" Syron grinned.

The chair spun around.

"How'd you know?" Kayla said, leaning on the desk next to her spinning bey.

"Well, my dear," he began," there were a lot of things that said you were here, but I won't bore you with the details."

"Hey, look!" Jed exclaimed, "It's little Kayla Marie Tessey! I haven't seen you since you were, like, small!"

"Oh, hi!" Kayla said, imitating him, "It's you, Jebediah Elisiah Golden! It's been, like, a few months!" She laughed.

He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed, "It's just Jed Golden, now."

Takeo blinked, "You two know each other?"

"Who do you think convinced Daddy to let _him_ work here?" she countered.

"Hey!" Jed interjected.

"Speaking of your father," The Voice said, speaking through the intercom system in the room, "Where is he?"

She shrugged.

"He just dropped me off here, gave me a muffin, and left," Kayla spun around in the office chair.

"You better have saved me some, squirt!" Jed laughed, reaching over to poke her forehead. "I'm in for some heavy duty training today. I need all the energy I can get!"

"Daddy's not working you too hard, is he?" she asked.

"Yes," Takeo groaned.

Syron spoke up, ignoring Takeo, "It's his monthly examination, that's all."

"And he's been shirking his for _weeks_ now!" Takeo said.

"Can I help it if Mr. Boss Man asks for a cup of coffee right before my exam?" Jed grinned.

This sent them all laughing and teasing each other on the way down to the training facility.

Over-looking the ordeal on a platform, Kayla leaned on the railing and watched Jed pass his exam with flying colors. Zack was conducting it for him, and he was monitoring everything; Balance, speed, agility, stamina, heart rate, adrenaline, and connection with his bey, Hyper Virgo. Zack wrote down everything, and gave him new tests, and Jed didn't look worried about any of them. Takeo was cheering on his friend, despite his earlier moans. Jed grinned the entire time.

"That boy sure is a mystery. I never thought he'd be this good at Beyblade," she sighed.

"Exactly," a voice chuckled.

Kayla jumped, "Dude, Syron, we're up a good 3 stories, don't scare me like that!"

"But it's so much fun!" Syron grinned, sliding up next to her. "What do you think?"

She leaned back, "It sure is… Wow." Kayla gazed at the tons of bladers, working hard at becoming better; it didn't seem at all like what she imagined.

"I was thinking more like everyone would wear mind control helmets, or something," she admitted.

"Hey!" Jed said, "If I can launch my bey with my eyes closed and hit a target, could we change our name to Team Muffins?"

"Sure, but only if _we_ can pick out the target, hot shot!" Takeo laughed back.

Zack put a blindfold on him after showing Jed where the Voice set up a single blueberry yards away. "You've got one try, Jed."

"A blueberry? That's piece of cake. Blueberry cake!" he said, lifting up his launcher and pulling the ripcord.

Takeo shook his head, "He's not going to make it."

Zack snickered, "There's no way he could!"

The two of them stopped laughing as soon as Hyper Virgo soared through the air and landed squarely on the blueberry. Jed lifted up his blindfold and saw the now permanent blueberry stain on the ground.

"Aww, yeah!" he clapped and pumped his fist into the air. "Team Muffins! Whoo!"

"No! There's no way we could go with a name like that!" Takeo yelled.

"Ah, but you promised, that's not my fault," Jed laughed.

"We didn't shake on it!" Zack argued.

As they all argued over it, Kayla said, "You're all a bunch of goofballs." She smiled in spite of herself.

"You know," Syron replied, "You could always join us and become a goofball yourself."

The girl sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heheh, could you tell that I like muffins? Anyway, what did you think?<strong>_


End file.
